Conveniently Compatible
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Post TDPI. Samey's more confident about herself than ever and that bothers Amy a hell of a lot. Tho, it bothers her even greater that a job is required for her if she ever wants to spend money again. But it bothers her to no end, that a certain songbird has decided to work here as well AND make herself Amy's best friend. Especially now that Amy feels that way too. Fanon shipping.
1. Cafés, Cars and Cut Allowences

_**A/N:**__ So, first multi-chaptered story on the fandom :D Since my MalxScarlett oneshot went fairly well, I decided to write about another fanon couple of mine :3 I'll try to update frequently but nothing's guaranteed. Thanks for reading and please do give positive feedback or constructive critic :D That is all._

**_Also my title is lame, I'm lame, I couldn't do titles today, okay-_**

* * *

**Conveniently Compatible.**

**Chapter One: Cafés, Cars and Cut Allowences.**

* * *

_Six months after the finale of Total Drama Pahkitew Island…_

Everything seemed quiet and relatively peaceful at the household of the twin sisters, majorly known from their appearances as players in the latest season of the reality series of _Total Drama: Pahkitew Island_. Their simultaneous and somewhat early elimination had earned them both some popularity as well as recognition around their hometown in Toronto, and during the months apart from the show, Amy and Samey's previous tense relationship had lightened and become less hostile (from Amy's side) now that the younger twin had learned to stand up for herself and become a more self-confident girl.

It was now mid-summer with a clear sky, a beaming sun and green surroundings from where the vegetation bloomed majestically around the small and seemingly identical neighbourhood houses.

Samey was mildly jogging around inside their house, the sound of her high, leather boots clicking against the floor as she scavenged around, trying to find something. After having looked under their large, white couch in the living room three times now, she pulled her head up and blew the unsorted bangs away from her face in mild frustration by her fruitless search. Fortunately, it was just seconds after that her twin sister walked past her towards the kitchen, currently holding Samey's belonging in her possession. Or rather, around her neck.

"Figures that you took it without asking," Samey said and hastily retrieved the headphones around Amy's neck without a second thought. They were a light pink with tiny, but many plastic diamonds embedded around each earplug.

"_Excuse you_, I was actually _listening_ to something," the sister replied, the hand holding her Iphone clutched it tighter as the girl put her hand on her hips, clearly displaying her annoyance.

"Yeah, well, I got a car waiting outside to be ready for and frankly; you have your own money so _buy_ your own," Samey shrugged, disappearing into her room while Amy walked over to check the fridge, finding nothing better than a few containers of strawberry flavoured yoghurt.

"A car? Wait, are you packing?"

"Yeah," Samey replied, appearing again with a small, black suitcase pulled across the floor. She stopped before taking a container for herself as well. "And this is _my_ yoghurt, thief."

"Oh my gosh; did mom and dad finally agree to adopt you away? And so what; I could care less."

Samey narrowed her teal eyes in response to that comment, her face losing its frown as the honk of a car was heard outside. Then her cherry-red lips stretched into a smile, confusing the other twin in the progress.

"No, but you know what they agreed for me to do? Take a few of my new friends and go on a vacation down south to the states. Away from _you_. For five weeks," she grinned, taking the handle of her suitcase and approaching the front door in long strides. "If _that's_ not the sound of heaven, then I don't know what is."

Amy scoffed, nearly chocking on the spoonful of her cold treat and stared at her sister in disbelief. "_What?_ Why didn't anybody bother to tell me about this?"

"Because sadly for you, you don't control anymore, Spare-Amy!" In no time, Samey had brought her suitcase to the waiting car, stuffed it in the back and joined the teenage girls who sat at the backseats with their cans of soda and sunglasses. "So you can kiss my precious butt, because _I'm_ officially on summer vacation! Shouldn't be a problem; you got your own _fatter_ copy of mine!"

"I hope you die in a car crash so I won't ever get mistaken for a failure like you!"

"Love you too! Bye bye!"

**xxx**

When the mother to the twins entered the kitchen, she didn't expect to see her oldest daughter crunching down a mouthful of cereal with the meanest look on her face that could break spirits. She sat on the dining table with the bowl tightly clutched, silently staring down the table in a manner that made the blonde mother think that she might actually be able to walk unnoticed in and snatch an apple. Apparently, that wasn't case. At all.

"Why didn't you tell me that you've let _Samey_ go on a vacation just like that? You never give me that kind of treatment," Amy huffed, trying to blow her cheeks up in a manner that'd make her look adorably sorrowful to her parent. Sure, she was the older sister but she always got what she wanted this way so she didn't see how it could fail now. Unfortunately, the reaction she received what not the one she'd wanted at all.

"Honey, it was only fair to let Samantha have some fun with her friends," her mother answered with a sigh, her lips tugged upwards just a little. "You know how she always manages things on her own, let alone asks anything from your father and I. She deserved to go."

Amy gasped for dramatic effect, her blue eyes widened in disbelief. "And I _don't_?"

"Well, _you've_ definitely asked for whole lot of things this year," the mother drummed her long fingernails on the table, chin titled upwards to gaze onto the ceiling. "There was this expensive hand-bag that you were certain you couldn't live without and the five new pair of shoes that you insisted were for you and your sister, the latter of whom I've never seen wearing any. Oh, and a new wardroom, make-up mirror, a brand new MacBook Air and then let's not forget how much petrol you spend on that _car_ of yours-."

"Mom, please; you can't blame me for _living_," the blonde girl rolled her eyes, dropping the innocent act and rested her head irritatingly on the palm of her hand.

"I'm just trying to tell you just how much you demand from us compared to Sammy. Now, you can live however you please, just don't except Daddy or me to pay for any of your expenses from now on."

Amy gasped once more, now truly more horrified by the idea of not having to rely on her parents economical benefits anymore. "Mom, you can't just – you can't just do that all of a sudden! How am I going to pay for all of my stuff?"

The older woman smiled in response, placing a perfectly manicured finger on her chin as she pondered over this easily answerable question. "Sweetie, go and get job."

"Am I getting pranked?" Amy asked accusingly, crossing her arms as she did. "Because I don't think this is funny at all."

"A job isn't_ particularly_ a punishment, Amy. It helps teaching you about responsibility, something that you clearly lack. Sammy has a job, you know, and she likes it."

"Samey enjoys working because she was dropped on the head as a child," Amy muttered bitterly, gaze set on the table.

"Amy, your allowance is hereby cut and I don't want to hear a word of complaint from you. There are many places in town that offers job applications for young people like you; you should try and go there to find someplace that works for you," Amy's mom suggested kindly, raising herself from the table to take her leave when she stopped and turned her head just a little with a smile of amusement. "If you wanna survive, that is."

The blonde teen tried to slip another word through; anything to make her mother reconsider but it proved to be a futile attempt as she had already left the kitchen. Amy clenched her fists in frustration and tried to muffle any screams that threatened to escape her lips, knowing very well how her neighbours would whine about the noise as they _always_ did.

_This isn't __**fair. **__How can Mom think that I'd ever __**in a million lifetimes**__, willingly go and – and work for other people? Like some poor nobody who publically shows how they need to be stamped on by other people and probably have no social status whatsoever. It's people like__** those**__ who're featured in acne-related commercials and such. Tch. If she thinks she can treat me like Samey, she's got another thing coming. To be honest, I think this is all just a big, fat joke to scare me into doing everything she says but it's not working. _

**xxx**

_Newsflash: she __**wasn't**__ kidding._

The spoiled twin sister had decided to take a trip to the mall where she could do a little shopping and maybe – just maybe watch out for job applications while she was at it. Truth be told, now that she was aware of just how severe her own economical situation was due to her allowance cut, she was fairly conscious about whatever item she was itching to buy and that angered her to no point. After walking around for a little while, Amy caught sight of a new establishment that she hasn't been aware of as of late.

It appeared to be a rather new catering company that served as a café as well. It was painted in bright, lively colours, the furniture the girl was able to spot inside appeared to be rather fancy as well, and the menu that hung above the counter attracted the gaze of several people outside. It appeared that they sold more bakery goods so it didn't appear to be a fast-food joint, much to the relief of the twin. The sign outside read; _Café Catherina_ in cursive letters and as Amy brought down her stylish sunglasses to take a closer inspection, she discovered that the café needed employees, judging from the smaller sign that hung on the window. After taking a quick look to see any familiar faces nearby, Amy rushed inside in her small heels.

The insides were even more impressive than the outside. On each table was a vase with a bouquet of elegant flowers, the curtains were beautifully fashionable as well were the decorations surrounding the windows and the carpet that Amy walked upon. It seemed more like a wise decision from her part than a forced sacrifice in order to survive enough for Samey to return. Then hopefully, Amy would be able to convince her how splitting the former's money was indeed crucial to her survival.

Amy immediately spotted a woman who appeared to be the employer and focused on appearing as confident and mature enough for this position as possible. Not that any effort was _needed_.

"Hello," she greeted with a sweet smile that definitely wasn't by choice. "I happened to see that you were looking for employees and I'd like to apply here for that position." And as icing on the cake, she titled her head to give an innocent side-glance to magnify her sweetness tenfold. "Please."

It worked like a charm. The woman was desperately in need of a staff for the café for their grand-opening tonight and had already accepted a few already as workers in the back. All Amy needed to do was fill in the application forms and answer a few quick questions before a uniform had been handed to her, much to the blonde's dread.

Although, this kind of uniform was definitely _not _what she had anticipated.

It was a light pink to match the custom look of the café but the female wear was a dress-blouse with a similar skirt that went to her thighs, the back of the skirt having two ribbons embedded into the sides where the tails were rather long. A cap followed with it, the name of said café written in elegant silver across the top.

Amy was positively surprised. "Did you design this? It's kinda adorable."

Her employer simply laughed at this, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Not at all. I had something way different in mind but my newest recruit completely changed my mind. She's-."

"Miss, I can't seem to decide what topping the cupcakes should have," a light voice suddenly said at the storage room. "Bubbly blue balls are so refreshingly pleasant, but cherry red hearts go in such a nice contrast to the cakes that I simply can't choose which!"

It was at that moment that Amy wanted to bolt straight out of that damned place because now everything suddenly made so much sense that it was downright infuriating.

"_Ella_."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ x'D I don't quite now about the start but the ending was rather intended. Please tell me what I could do better and if not, see you next chapter! _


	2. Smoothies, Short texts

**A/N:**_** I'm so delighted to read all these lovely reviews I've gotten so far (including one mistake that I was quick to correct!) so keep it up! And in return, I'll keep up with the updates x)**_

* * *

**Conveniently Compatible.**

**Chapter Two: Smoothies, Short texts…**

* * *

The expected reaction of utter surprise mixed with the suddenness of the songbird's presence here of all places was enough for Amy to practically jump two meters into the air, as well as instinctively back away a few steps. She quickly turned around, excusing herself by saying she thought she saw a bug and promised she'd arrive two hours before the time of their opening to learn the basics of her tasks. But the primary priority was to _get the fuck out of there_.

Clutching the transparent bag with her new uniform, the blonde took a swift glance back, her suspicions of Ella following her out of the café slowly disappearing, leaving her greatly relieved in return. Maybe she hadn't recognized Amy at all. Maybe Amy could wear a wig next time she came, to throw off the other former TD camper, so that they dreadfully were going to work together, but under a different name, a different face-

"Oh, my! It really is you, Amy!"

Amy let out a surprised squeak; the familiar lively tone that Ella always used had startled her in a sense that left her heart pounding and her blue eyes staring on the floor. "My name's not Amy. You must've had me confused with someone else," she replied, holding a hand over her mouth to create a deeper effect to her normal voice.

"Oh, really? But I certainly thought I heard you introduce yourself as 'Amy' back in the store. Oh, yes, and you forgot your handbag too! The inscription inside says it belongs to a 'Amy Sparks.' Here look."

The blonde gasped and was quick to retrieve her bag, clutching it possessively in her embrace and keeping her distance. "Who ever said you were allowed to peek into my stuff? Huh? Did you _steal_ anything too?"

Ella's soft smile shaped into a small 'o', cheeks colouring lightly by the accusation when she shook her head. "No, Amy, I would _never_ do such a thing. You left in such a rush that I was afraid you'd leave your bag behind," the girl pointed at the object. "In my opinion, I think it looks quite expensive. I'm sure you'd be very upset if you lost something you spend so much money on. I know I would be."

Amy checked the insides of the bag to confirm that nothing was missing; losing the small hostility that was present in the glance she was giving Ella. She rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal, I could get another. So, yeah, I'll be going now."

Amy didn't expect for the next thing to happen. "O-oh, wait! You're leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah, I was _gonna_," the blonde put emphasize on the last word with a throw of her hair behind her back, putting her hip out in a way that displayed her impatience. "So, if you're not gonna tell me I left my phone in there too, I'll be on my way out."

_So that people won't think we know each other or anything_.

The dark-haired girl gave a slight shake, smiling brightly despite Amy's annoyed reply. "Okay. I just wanted to tell you how absolutely great it'll be to work with you here. I'm sure we'll get along just famously!"

The blonde's left eye twitched just slightly. _Get along?_

She tried to seem unfazed by this and crossed her arms, suddenly realizing something that should have been seemingly obvious from the start. "Since when do _you_ live in this neighbourhood? I've been here for like, six years and I've never seen you once."

The dark-haired girl almost beamed due to the interest that Amy was displaying just now, ever so subtly tugging a strand of curly hair behind her ear. _Stop trying to look adorable, it's not working. _"Well, you see, my landlord isn't very fond of me, so after having complained about the noise several of times, she wanted me out," the girl sheepishly explained, rubbing her neck. "I never blamed her for it; I just figured she must have sensitive ears or something. But I did find a very nice apartment-."

"Pretty sure my question didn't need you including your life story, Ella. You lost me at _landlord_," Amy interrupted, the sounds of clicks of her heels accompanying her as she turned to leave.

Ella gave an enthusiastic wave to the other teen. "Oh, okay. Maybe some other time. See you again this evening, my friend!"

Another twitch. _F-friend? Who did this girl think she is? _

Ella's words left Amy so baffled that no sarcastic insult or retort were available in her currently blank mind, forcing her to flee to her car before the other girl would notice her flustered state.

**xxx**

The incident at the mall had a rather negative impact on the blonde's mood afterwards, so she decided never to enter that place again unless she had to work or if an emergency arose that was of the utmost importance. A quick stop along the way home to grab a chocolate smoothie cooled her down somewhat; enough to make the teen only slight angry that Samey wasn't around for her to unleash her slowly growing aggressions upon. Her mom didn't appear to be home either and it was no surprise that her father wasn't as well; always having to attend important business meetings at the office. She'd_ never_ go for something so boring as a life career.

Amy threw her bags – including her the one containing her new uniform – on the large bed in her bedroom with the pink bed lining and matching soft pink pillows, kicking off her boots and placed herself across the bed, texting away on her Iphone. She didn't want to wait for her mother's return to tell about her new job, so a simple text should suffice until then.

"_**Hope ur happy. Got a job at this new café at the mall that doesn't suck entirely. No thankz 2 u."**_

What she was supposed to do now, Amy didn't know. There was a lack of fulfilment that seemed to linger somewhere or maybe it was just the entirety of the current boredom that came crashing down in full strength on the blonde teen. Either way, she couldn't handle it very well.

_This has to be the __**worst**__ start to what should've been one of the best summers ever. I'm a senior when school starts again and this holiday was supposed to make me forget. Spending money on movies, spas and clothes with my besties was supposed to make me forget. Making Samey remember her place was supposed to make me forget. And I'm not. Forgetting. __**ANYTHING**__._

Amy ran a hand through her blonde locks, and stood up to put some music on with her laptop laying on her desk. It was a rather cliché song that had gotten popular among the music channels but she allowed it to dull her thinking a little as she went online to check on things she might want ordered one of these days. Watching TV like some couch potato wouldn't exactly make her day any more exciting nor would it slim her figure.

Absently, she took a sip of her smoothie occasionally, which was quite ironic with her last thought but chocolate did have a calming effect on her and this was the kind that she was certain she'd never get tired of. Maybe she'd have to head to the gym sometime. Pfft, yeah right.

_I'm sure you'd be very upset if you lost something you spend so much money on. I know I would be. _

The pressure that was put on tapping the buttons on her laptop's keyboard increased slightly as she remembered those words. Meeting Ella of all people wasn't something she had expected at all. Amy supposed that it would've been alright if it had been someone entirely else instead from the old show; such as Lindsay (fashionable but shared the IQ with a five-year old; making her a perfect victim for manipulation) or any other sane person who'd ever been a contestant. Oddballs such as Beardo, Rodney or Leonard were not acceptable. Ella should've been grateful that she hadn't been completely ignored by Amy as if she didn't exist to her.

Though she'd have to admit, in those six months they had been apart, the optimistic songbird had definitely changed some. Appearance-wise. Her usual short, black hair had grown a little into soft, curly locks that went to her shoulders, even some had grown to cover her forehead and fall in small twirls around her face. Amy seriously hoped for Ella to have trashed the fairy tale-ish clothing that she wore during her stay at Pahkitew Island – since it wasn't only embarrassing for her, but maybe even for everybody else too – but given that Amy had caught her during the preparatory-working hours and had only seen her in the uniform that was a replica of her own, she couldn't really tell if she had. She could tell that normal clothes suited her much more, tho, even if the matching, small gloves remained on the songbird's hands as well as a necklace around her throat. Yup, normal and definitely not a Cinderella-look-a-like. Maybe Ella had finally grown up? The blonde tapped a finger against her chin as she pondered whether or not she still sang ridiculously no matter the seriousness of a certain situation. She could only pray that Ella had actually grown some brains.

And while she was at it, she could pray as well for Ella to stop calling them friends. Things were nothing like that.

* * *

**A/N**_**: Heh, small chapter; it can actually be considered a part one for the original long chapter I was supposed to make. I had the dialogue in check in my head but everything else was kinda tricky. The second part will come shortly and then it's back to normal length again xD**_

_**P.s. Amy's last name was a spur of the moment x'D**_


End file.
